This invention relates to a building entrance protector box and, more particularly, to a self-grounding protector module for installation in such a box.
Where telephone wires enter a building, there is usually provided a building entrance protector box. The incoming wires, which are typically contained within one or more multi-wire cables, enter a splice chamber in the box, where they are connected to wires which go to a protector field, in a connector chamber of the box, providing protection against lightning, high voltage and high current, and then connections are made to wires which extend through the building to output jacks at various locations in the building.
Installed building entrance protector boxes typically include excess wires for termination of additional building entrance protector boxes to be mounted at a future time. The additional boxes require space above or below the presently installed boxes. However, due to the mounting of other nearby equipment, the required space may not be available. Accordingly, building entrance protector boxes usually have large housings which can be filled with protector modules, each providing protection for twenty five pairs of wires. Modules are added as needed with time until the housing is full. Accordingly, partly filled building entrance protector box housings are used to reserve enough space for modules to be added later. Accordingly, there exists a need for a protector module which is easily added, grounded and wired.